


heartsigh

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body mutilation, Cannibalism, Drugging, Gore, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: when jisung asked chenle if he'd let him steal his heart, he didn't realize he meant literally.





	heartsigh

jisung kneels over chenle’s bare chest with a knife and all the alarms in his head are going off but he can’t bring himself to move. he tries to remember what exactly he agreed to and why, but whatever the other boy put into his drink is making his thoughts hazy. he feels a burning pain in his chest and somehow he recalls jisung breaking his sternum, holding him down and putting all of his body weight on the knee pressed against his collar bone. it was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. he wonders what else jisung is going to do to him.

 

chenle feels jisung’s breath on his face and his eyes close sleepily. he’s so tired, he just wants jisung to get on with whatever he’s doing so he can go home and get into his own bed.

 

jisung presses the edge of his knife into chenle’s chest, a little to the left of his heart. it hurts, but chenle can’t move any of the muscles in his body. he can’t even open his mouth to scream. he feels sluggish and even trying to move a finger to push jisung off of him feels like an impossible task. he’s frozen, unable to move as jisung starts to carve away at his flesh.

 

by now, the knife is about 5 inches deep in chenle’s body, and he can feel his ribs crack one by one as jisung carves a messy hole around his heart.  _ that’s _ it— jisung asked if he’d let him have a go at stealing his heart. he hadn’t known he’d meant  _ literally _ . when jisung had asked if he wanted to go out a few days ago, he certainly wasn’t anticipating it to go like this.

 

jisung finishes his handiwork and drops the knife on the ground, letting it clatter down next to chenle’s still warm and alive — but just barely — body. his hands are coated in chenle’s blood, and there’s a giant gaping hole in chenle’s chest, all exposed muscle and broken bone and viscera. jisung cocks his head as he admires the way chenle’s heart beats: slowly, despite the panic he’s surely in. the drugs he’s given him slow the heart down enough that the brain is forced to forfeit motor functions. they’ve come in handy more than once.

 

at this point, it’s simple: all he has to do is reach into chenle’s open chest and grab his heart. so jisung does just that. 

 

chenle feels it when jisung’s hand wraps around his heart. he feels an uncomfortable tugging as jisung tries to tear it from his body, and then, when jisung yanks his heart free, he feels nothing.

 

it takes a bit of tugging to get it out, but soon enough he’s clutching chenle’s warm and bloody heart in his hand. watching the light drain out of his victim’s eyes is almost enough to satisfy the burning hunger in his stomach. almost.

 

sitting back on his knees as he looks down at chenle’s lifeless body, jisung lifts the older boy’s heart to his lips and sinks his teeth in. almost immediately, he’s satiated. he’s never found a taste quite like that of a heart that’s just stopped beating. it takes a lot of chewing to get the heart down, but sooner rather than later he’s consumed all of it. 

 

he stands, sparing one last glance at the body he’s ruined. then, he turns, wipes the blood off his lips with the back of his hand, and heads into the night.


End file.
